


freefall

by imagines



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Phone Sex, Post-Series, Power Play, Shiro POV, body anxiety, emotional smut, ignores s8 entirely, service top keith, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagines/pseuds/imagines
Summary: Keith’s on edge tonight, rattled by an ambush on a planet their intel had claimed was already liberated from the Galra. He’d called Shiro from his bunk, lip caught between his teeth, wine-dark eyes trained on Shiro’s face.Shiro knows that expression. Tonight could go a few directions, but all possibilities will end in Shiro coming apart to the sound of Keith’s voice and his own imagination. He could draw it out, holding himself in check to tease Keith… or he could skip the bullshit.“Sweetheart,” he says, pitching his words low and dangerous like the threat of an imminent storm, because Keith loves that tone. “What do you want?”Keith’s tongue darts out along his lips. His mouth shines wet in the dim light of his room. “Been thinking about something.”





	freefall

**** It’s hard, being apart like this. They console each other with the knowledge that it isn’t permanent; that as soon as Shiro has the next generation of fighter pilots all trained up, he’ll be free to go anywhere he pleases. Free to explore the stars again.

Free to be with Keith.

They make do with hushed video calls on Shiro’s holopad at ridiculous hours of the night, cramming fleeting moments of intimacy into the spare hours between their meetings and missions. It’s not the same as falling asleep with Keith in his arms, but Shiro loves it nonetheless.

Keith’s on edge tonight, rattled by an ambush on a planet their intel had claimed was already liberated from the Galra. He’d called Shiro from his bunk, lip caught between his teeth, wine-dark eyes trained on Shiro’s face.

Shiro knows that expression. Tonight could go a few directions, but all possibilities will end in Shiro coming apart to the sound of Keith’s voice and his own imagination. He could draw it out, holding himself in check to tease Keith… or he could skip the bullshit.

“Sweetheart,” he says, pitching his words low and dangerous like the threat of an imminent storm, because Keith loves that tone. “What do you want?”

Keith’s tongue darts out along his lips. His mouth shines wet in the dim light of his room. “Been thinking about something.”

Shiro knows that mouth so well—the soft kisses that quickly turn to bites; the little gasps; the clench of Keith’s throat around his cock. He wants all that and more, but it’s still another month until Keith gets back. “Yeah?”

“I really miss you, Shiro,” Keith says, and Shiro hates the slight shake in his voice.

“I miss you too, baby.”

Keith’s eyes dart downward, just for half a second, but it’s enough for Shiro to guess he’s anxious. “I wanna see you.”

They’ve done this before, jerking off in front of the camera, whispering filthy sweet nothings, pressing each other’s buttons. Shiro nods. “Okay, we can do that.”

“Can you—” and here Keith takes a deep breath— “Can you finger yourself?”

Oh.  _ That’s _ new, at least on one of these calls. Shiro’s mind glazes over, imagining his legs spread, camera propped up on the bed, broadcasting a high-definition view as he opens himself up. Keith’s got nothing to be nervous about—Shiro wants Keith to see him, too.

“Shiro?” Keith asks in a small voice. “It’s okay if you don’t want…”

“Yes,” Shiro gets out, breaking through his mental haze. “Yeah, please, I want to.”

“Okay,” Keith says, sounding braver now. “We could make it more of a challenge, if you want.”

“Tell me.” Shiro is already wrestling his shirt over his head and shoving down his shorts. Efficiency is key to making the most of their scant time together.

“You can’t come until you meet the requirement.”

“Creative challenge,” Shiro says, unable to keep his voice steady and not caring a bit. “What’s the requirement?”

“Three fingers. All the way in.” Keith’s mouth twitches into a tiny smile.

So it’s a slightly evil challenge. Shiro closes his eyes for a moment and breathes out slowly through the O of his lips. “That’ll take some work.”

“You take it fine when I do it.”

“Yeah, but my fingers are bigger.”

“Trust me, I’m aware. So, are you up for it?”

Shiro’s so  _ up for it _ , it’s almost painful. “What if I can’t do it?”

Keith shrugs. “Then I guess you don’t get to come tonight. But I have faith in you. Would it help if I talk you through it?”

“That would be good, yeah.”

“Okay. Get the camera ready.”

Shiro sets the holopad down on the bed, spreading his legs wide. The inset video in the corner shows him what Keith is seeing, up close and personal like something out of a porn video. Shiro can barely stand to look at it.

“Something wrong?” Keith asks. Must have caught the look on Shiro’s face.

“Nothing, just—I can see myself.”

“Yeah? You look good, baby, don’t worry.”

It doesn’t look that great to Shiro. If he’d known they were gonna do this, he would have spruced up a little, trimmed the hedges, that sort of thing. And god, there’s a lot of scars on his thighs. He swallows hard, resisting the urge to close his legs. “Maybe I should turn it off.”

“You can if you want. Although I kind of like the idea of you watching while I tell you how to fuck yourself.”

Well, when Keith puts it that way… “It really looks okay?”

“So good, I wish I were lying between your legs right now.”

“Wish you were, too.”

“As soon as I’m home,” Keith promises. “I’ll take a week off. I’ll be all yours.”

Shiro looks at the inset again. His cock is flushed dark and half-hard, already glistening slick at the tip. Along his thighs, cords of muscle tremble in anticipation. Pale curly hair dusts the skin between his legs, leading his eyes down to where—okay. Okay. That’s all the looking he can handle for now. He turns his gaze to Keith once more. “Ready when you are.”

“You have lube already?—Heh. Good. Slick up your fingers. Use a lot. I want them dripping, baby.”

Shiro obeys, spreading the clear gel over and between the fingers of his left hand, letting it warm up with his body heat.

“Perfect,” Keith says. “Now, don’t rush, just reach down—yeah, like that. Light touches. Little circles. That’s it. One finger to start, okay? Go as slow as you need to. I know it’s been awhile. You’re doing great. You’re so beautiful like this, laid out just for me. I love watching you. I wanna see you feeling good.”

Concentrating on Keith’s voice helps. The sweet words ease Shiro’s anxiety, enough that he can slide in completely. He doesn’t dare move yet. It’s already so much.

Keith waits with him, murmuring encouragement, until Shiro’s ready to go on. “Fuck yourself a little, baby. Do it just like I fuck you. Slow and deep and gentle. Stroke yourself inside. Feel how soft and wet you are? That’s how you feel to me, too. I can’t wait to come home and touch you like this.”

“Want you,” Shiro chokes out, because it’s all he can think of. He wants Keith here, right now, but that can’t happen yet. So he rocks down onto his own hand, imagining it’s Keith petting his walls and teasing his rim.

“I know you do. I want you too, so much. Can you do another? Let yourself open up to it—that’s it, take it deeper, you’re almost there.”

Shiro tries to breathe through the stretch, but his body resists, going tight against the intrusion. His frustration spikes, which only tenses him up worse.

“Slower,” Keith reminds him. “You don’t have to impress me. Just take care of yourself. Do what feels good.”

Somehow, he makes it. Two down, and the prospect of a third looming. He craves the overwhelming fullness, the knowledge that he’s made it to his absolute limit, the ecstasy rocketing up his spine. Getting himself there seems impossible, and the longer he waits, the greater the chance he’ll psych himself out and not even try.

So he tries it too quickly, pushing a third finger in before he has completely relaxed again, and he can’t believe he thought it was too much  _ before _ . He can’t, he can’t, he has to stop, but oh  _ fuck _ he needs to come. It’s building inside him, boiling heat and unstoppable expansion, and he’ll have to crush it down somehow, give it up, get rid of it. He’ll be forced to come down from this without release, without relief, and wait for another night. He doesn’t think he can stand it, but he can’t stand to do what Keith asked of him either, so—

“Takashi,” Keith says, snapping him to attention. “Look at me. I’m right here with you. Think about me being there, how good I’d be to you. I’d get my mouth on you, let you open up around my tongue, until you were so relaxed I could slide my fingers right inside you. Relax for me, baby. Let all the tension fall away. Your legs… your abs… your spine… everything is loose and free. Do you feel it?”

Shiro nods, dazed. As Keith names each region of his body, he concentrates on releasing the grip of his muscles, melting into the bedsheets.

“You’re doing so well. Can you try one more time for me?”

“Yeah. One more time,” Shiro whispers.

“Don’t fight it, but don’t push yourself if it’s too much. Just press the third finger against yourself… and a little harder now… There you go.”

It slips in, just the first joint, but it doesn’t hurt. The stretch now is like the ache of a good workout, pride and pleasure blending. He thinks he can take a little more now, so he increases the force, and— _ oh _ —

Keith gasps. “Baby, oh my god.” Raw desire curls through his voice like smoke, blurring Shiro’s vision.

He’s so full. He can’t move his fingers at all, riding a knife-edge between what he can bear and what he cannot.

“Holy shit,” Keith breathes. “You did it, Shiro. Fuck, just look at yourself, you’re so—”

Whatever Shiro is, it’s making Keith speechless. He chances a glance at the inset, and for a moment he can see himself through Keith’s eyes. His fingers buried deep inside himself where he’s slick and flushed red. The sweat gleaming on his belly and thighs. The way he’s shaking. Keith rarely fails to make a mess of him.

“Can you make yourself come for me?” Keith has pushed his sweatpants down past his hips and has a hand around his dick, but he isn’t moving. Like he’s waiting for Shiro. Like—

“Were you going to get off even if I couldn’t do this?” Shiro asks.

Keith shakes his head. “No, baby. I’m in this with you. If I made you wait, I was gonna wait with you.”

God, he loves Keith. “Come for me too,” Shiro tells him. “Touch yourself, sweetheart, let me see you.” He runs the fingertips of his right hand up the underside of his cock, the contact like a brand. It won’t take him long at all.

They fall with each other, over and over, in all the ways the universe can provide. Always together, they careen over cliffs and plummet from nightmare moons and drop out of the sky in dead lions. Together they face every precipice, never letting go of each other. Tonight, in tentative peace but lacking hands to hold, they lock eyes instead and fall like that, their names spilling broken from each other’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for flying with us, i'm Mei your pilot, and i'm [over at twitter](https://twitter.com/belovedsheith) where i recently gave up and labeled my account nsfw. ;) have a nice day!
> 
> p.s. astral cookies if you find the moment of size kink (bc i can never leave it out)


End file.
